


keep you safe

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Banter, Crying, Families of Choice, Gen, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Medic said... “This is the most foolish conversation I have ever listened to, and you both know that is saying a lot.”or Breq and Tisarwat talk at Seivarden's bedside.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> For the Republic of Two Systems Independence Day exchange! 
> 
> Prompts from cassyblue were "bedsharing, hurt comfort, breq and seivarden being embarrassing parents to tisarwat" and I tried to get a mix of all three? Or at least the last two? I hope you enjoy!

Breq startled out of her sleep. She was in Medical, though not for her own injury. She was seated at Seivarden’s side, and it seemed it was Seivarden who had woken her up, shifting around in her own sleep.

Tisarwat was seated on the other side, looking like a pouting child. Her purple eyes were red-rimmed. She sniffled and then spotted that Breq was awake. “She shouldn’t have done that.”

“You shouldn’t have pissed someone off enough they tried to stab you,” Breq said as if there weren’t many other factors at hand. This was the one Breq could deal with at this moment.

“It was my issue to resolve! The lieutenant shouldn’t have gotten involved!” Tisarwat was on the verge of tears again, guilt and anger both welling up inside her and needing a way to escape.

“Someone wanted to injure you over a personal matter?” Breq raised a brow at this.

“Well, no, it was a political one I can only assume-”

“Then it was a matter for us all,” Breq pointed out.

“I don’t need either of you to babysit me!” Tisarwat said, getting to the main issue at hand. “I can handle myself.”

“Have you considered that Seivarden merely cares for you and wants to protect you?” Breq asked. This conversation would be much better with tea to wash it down. Also, Tisarwat should hydrate if she continued to cry.

“I can take care of myself!” Tisarwat huffed, though she seemed to feel better at that idea. “I need to show people that I deserve my rank.”

Such a question wouldn’t come up if they were still in Radch space, but here it made sense. Breq wondered if there might be something else though, something more... frivolous at work here. “Is there someone you want to impress?”

Ship read the way Tisarwat blushed and fed that data back to Breq. “No,” Tisarwat lied.

“It wouldn’t have looked very impressive if you had been the one to get stabbed,” Breq felt the need to point out. “Seivarden isn’t badly hurt.” Still, Breq didn’t want to leave her side.

Tisarwat held her head high. “Shouldn’t I decide that?”

“No, you silly child,” Medic said, walking into the room and checking Seivarden. “This is the most foolish conversation I have ever listened to, and you both know that is saying a lot.”

They were both silent as Medic finished her work. Breq could see Seivarden was nearly healed under the corrective. It really was only a minor graze.

“Are you going to bring this person you don’t want to impress to have dinner with us?” Breq asked Tisarwat when Medic left once more.

“No!” Tisarwat was mortified.

“I will tell Seivarden to be on her best behavior. She won’t even take a knife for you.”

“My manners are impeccable, if outdated,” Seivarden chimed in, voice sounding a little rough from sleep.

Tisarwat got her water, pretending to still be upset even as relief washed through her. “No, they’re embarrassing.”

“Both can be true,” Seivarden smiled, and Breq relaxed. She was truly okay.

Turning back to Tisarwat, Breq pointed out, “You have something to say to the lieutenant.”

“Thank you,” Tisarwat said followed by, “Please don’t do that again.”

“I won’t as long as you don’t get into trouble,” Seivarden said, patting Tisarwat’s cheek and smiled over at Breq.

Breq nodded, and Ship commented that she was smiling back.


End file.
